


Midnight Whisperings

by MrMusical16



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, M/M, Michael is gay, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Post-Squip, RIP, RIP me, Rich is bi, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, also, also as a trans guy im projecting on to jeremy like...alot, and christine is aroace, brooke is pan, btw jeremy's deadname was inspired/taken from this other trans jeremy fic i LOVE, chloe is bi, gayyyyyy, i apologize for bragging slightly about hamilton, i dont even know where this is gonna end?, i guess, i hope you all like it tho, idk - Freeform, im just so pumped!, im ranting in the tags, im too lazy to list them here, it's amazing, its called Haircuts, jake is bi and nonbinary, jenna is a lesbian, jeremy is trans and pan, none of them are, so its probably just gonna be drabbles that are chronological???, so ye, squip squad, they arent neurotypical, theyre all my cutiesss, theyre all queer somehow, this is my first fic, title is a reference to LA Devotee cuz i imagine these dorks would love P!ATD, updates on saturdays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMusical16/pseuds/MrMusical16
Summary: The SQUIP squad is facing high school after the SQUIPcident. They have a group chat. Chaos and memes ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Heere, Theere, Anywheere**  
_Today at 11:56 PM_

PlayerOne: EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP

PlayerOne: PRIDE IS TOMORROW I AM READY

HeereAndQueer: waIT IT'S TOMORROW?!

FlamingBisexual: I AM READY BITCHESSSSS

FlamingBisexual: [my-bi-pride.jpg]

TotallyBoss: looking Hot dude

TotallyBoss: No homo

FlamingBisexual: DUDE. PRIDE. ALL OF THE HOMO.

RolanInTheDeep: I ship it

_RolanInTheDeep changed the group name to 'RichJake'_

  
_FlamingBisexual changed chat name to 'FUCK U JENNAAAAA'_

  
_HeereAndQueer changed chat name to 'STFU!!! PRIDE!!!'_

  
_PlayerOne changed chat name to 'HOMOGAYS'_

HeereAndQueer: perfect

RolanInTheDeep: I ship it

DramaQueen: Jenna!! Why??

DramaQueen: Also, why are you all up so late?!

HeereAndQueer: depression™

PlayerOne: video games

TotallyBoss: Life

FlamingBisexual: gayness

RolanInTheDeep: Gossip

DramaQueen: dont you all ever sleep???

PlayerOne: what is this sleep you speak of

HeereAndQueer: lmao no

FlamingBisexual: rt

TotallyBoss: rt

MythicBitch: SHUT THE HELL UP I AM TRYING TO SLEEP

FlamingBisexual: lmao no

HeereAndQueer: I want Denny's

MythicBitch: wtf

PlayerOne: I can go w/ u to get some, Jere

HeereAndQueer: wait really?

RolanInTheDeep: gay

PlayerOne: Thanks for noticing boo

HeereAndQueer: have you not read my username?

RolanInTheDeep: tru but still

MythicBitch: AGAIN, I AM TRYING TO SLEEPPPPP

TotallyBoss: its Only 12 tho

PinkBerry: yeah, on a school night, assholes. I'm tired too! Jeremy we can go to Denny's after school tomorrow

HeereAndQueer: I'm gonna go tonight anyway tho. I'm craving pancakes :3

PlayerOne: furry

HeereAndQueer: rude

FlamingBisexual: dudes, I heard Marcus Alvin is actually a furry

TotallyBoss: wtf

RolanInTheDeep: leave the gossip to me, boo. its actually Mark Alen who's the furry

HeereAndQueer: wait, dyed-his-neck-hair Mark????

RolanInTheDeep: yup

TotallyBoss: lmao Lame

FlamingBisexual: wtf how do you know everything, Jen?

RolanInTheDeep: im basically gretchen weiners, bitch lmao

MythicBitch: GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP

 

* * *

 

 **Two Player Game**  
_Today at 1:19 AM_

HeereAndQueer: Mikey I can't sleep

PlayerOne: everything ok

PlayerOne: I have red Mt dew if u need it

HeereAndQueer: no its just…never mind, its stupid

PlayerOne: cmon Jere u can tell me anything

PlayerOne: you know that

HeereAndQueer: I know…its just…dysphoria I guess

PlayerOne: hey listen to me. you are valid. youre the most handsome guy like ever dude.

HeereAndQueer: really?

PlayerOne: really.

HeereAndQueer: thanks, Mikey…sorry for bugging you at frickin, 1 am…

PlayerOne: youre not bugging me. you never could.

HeereAndQueer: [Blue Heart Emoji]

PlayerOne: [Red Heart Emoji]


	2. Chapter 2

**HOMOGAYS**

_Today at 11:38 AM_

FlamingBisexual: rIP JAKE JUST FUCKIBG GOF CALLED ON IN BIO TO READ AMD SAID ORGASM INSTRAD OF ORGANISM IM DYINGGGG

 

TotallyBoss: sHUT UP I MADE A MISTAKEEEEE

 

HeereAndQueer: lmao same

 

PlayerOne: my lifeee

 

DramaQueen: lmao I just snorted so hard that the teacher thought a pig got in XD

 

MythicBitch: lmaoooo sucks to suck Jake

 

TotallyBoss: can't spell success without succ

 

TotallyBoss: ;)

 

RolanInTheDeep: gay

 

HeereAndQueer: checkmate sjws

 

PlayerOne: tf is wrong with this chat

 

PinkBerry: who knows anymore

 

FlamingBisexual: shit that was so fucking funny man holy shit

 

TotallyBoss: KSIWHFNWOQOSHEU

 

PlayerOne: ahh a good old keyboard smash. feels good.

 

HeereAndQueer: its all natural

 

TotallyBoss: UEJWOSKKDISKWJDHIEBDNDISNSNNSK FUCK YOU ALL

 

MythicBitch: same

 

PinkBerry: literally me

 

RolanInTheDeep: lEAVE MY FUCKING LIFE IM DYING HERE SHIT

 

HeereAndQueer: *heere

 

FlamingBisexual: was that a fucking pun

 

HeereAndQueer: >:3c

 

TotallyBoss: Furry

 

PlayerOne: JEREMY IS A FURRY, RT IF YOU AGREE

 

TotallyBoss: rt

 

FlamingBisexual: rt

 

RolanInTheDeep: rt

 

PinkBerry: rt

 

MythicBitch: rt

 

DramaQueen: rt

 

_PlayerOne changed chat name to 'Heere Is A Furry'_

 

HeereAndQueer: IM NOT A FURRY AHAUFIEMQNDIDN FUCK YOU ALL GDI

 

PlayerOne: Jeremy's kinks aside, I vote we all go to Denny's tonight

 

HeereAndQueer: I'm not a furry and YESSSSS

 

DramaQueen: lmao how badly do you want those pancakes?

 

HeereAndQueer: you dont understand. I /need/ those pancakes

 

MythicBitch: rt

 

PinkBerry: rt

 

RolanInTheDeep: rt

 

PlayerOne: rt

 

FlamingBisexual: why???

 

HeereAndQueer: …no comment

 

TotallyBoss: cmon Jere, please tell us!!!!

 

HeereAndQueer: I just…want pancakes…

 

FlamingBisexual: but whyyyyy

 

RolanInTheDeep: cuz pancakes are good

 

DramaQueen: true

 

* * *

 

**Theater Gays™**

_Today at 11:45_

 

HeereAndQueer: hey Chris?

 

DramaQueen: what's up?

 

HeereAndQueer: um…I have a few things to say and ask…

 

DramaQueen: shoot

 

HeereAndQueer: well. first…I'm ftm…

 

HeereAndQueer: second…I'm out of pads…

 

DramaQueen: shoot, where are you? I can bring you some!

 

DramaQueen: I was wondering why my cycle was so weird! at first I thought it was Brooke Chloe and Jenna screwing with it!

 

HeereAndQueer: shit we synced??? I'm so sorry

 

HeereAndQueer: and I'm in the fine arts building, bottom floor, back bathrooms

 

DramaQueen: its fine!! I'm on my way, Jere!

 

HeereAndQueer: you're a saint [Blue Heart Emoji]

 

DramaQueen: [Blowing Kisses Emoji]

 

* * *

 

**Heere Is A Furry**

_Today at 11:55_

 

FlamingBisexual: where ddid Jere and Chrissy go? they just disappeared.

 

DramaQueen: sorry! I had to do something!!

 

HeereAndQueer: bathroom for me

 

HeereAndQueer: also, we still on for pride today?

 

FlamingBisexual: uh, duh.

 

HeereAndQueer: cool.

 

PlayerOne: ok. I'm stupid, but everyone, I forgot your sexualities and stuff. so can we do that again? pleaseeeeeee

 

PlayerOne: I'm gay AF

 

FlamingBisexual: BIBIBIBIBI!!!

 

TotallyBoss: I'm Bi

 

RolanInTheDeep: Im a lesbian, and ace

 

DramaQueen: ace!!

 

MythicBitch: I'm bi

 

PinkBerry: pan~!

 

HeereAndQueer: I'm pan

 

HeereAndQueer: there's one more thing I am, but I'll show you guys at pride

 

FlamingBisexual: lmao k

 

* * *

 

**Heere Is A Furry**

_Today at 3:03 PM_

 

HeereAndQueer: [trans-pride.jpg]

 

HeereAndQueer: surprise 

 

DramaQueen: IM SO PROUD OF YOU!!!!!

 

MythicBitch: lit also, u look so good in that pic [Thumbs Up Emoji]

 

PinkBerry: that explains a lot. I think we synced, Jere lmao

 

HeereAndQueer: oops same with me and Chrissy.

 

DramaQueen: lmao we can all cry and eat ice cream and watch Disney movies together

 

FlamingBisexual: I WANNA JOIN

 

TotallyBoss: Sameeeee

 

PlayerOne: way to come out dude! you are so brave [Red Heart Emoji]

 

RolanInTheDeep: I ship it

 

HeereAndQueer: [Blushing Emoji] thanks guys

 

HeereAndQueer: anyway let's go to Denny's??

 

FlamingBisexual: HELL YES

 

PlayerOne: I'll be right there. I'm @ the gay positivity area!!!

 

PlayerOne: [LOOK-AT-ALL-THE-GAY.mov]

 

HeereAndQueer: That's amazing!!!

 

HeereAndQueer: look at the trans section!!!! [MY-PEOPLE.jpg]

 

DramaQueen: I've found so much ace stuff!!!!

 

RolanInTheDeep: this place is amazing. I've already gotten like, 5 numbers from cute girls~

 

TotallyBoss: GUYS BROOKE AND CHLOE ARE MAKING OUT

 

TotallyBoss: [GAYYY.jpg]

 

MythicBitch: JAKE YOU PIECE OF SHIT I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING DICK OFF FUCK YOU

 

PinkBerry: oops sorry she's hot

 

FlamingBisexual: I SHIP IT

 

PlayerOne: GAY

 

PinkBerry: Says you

 

PlayerOne: you know it ;)

 

HeereAndQueer: BROOKE IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU

 

MythicBitch: yOU KNEW?!??!

 

PinkBerry: i had to confide in someone!

 

MythicBitch: thats fair

 

HeereAndQueer: anyway. DENNYS. LETS GO HOMOGAYS CMON

 

* * *

 

**PinkBerry <3**

_Today at 4:00 PM_

 

PinkBerry: I love you

 

MythicBitch: I love you too, but we're right next to each other????

 

PinkBerry: I know…I just dont want the others to hear. they'll freak.

 

MythicBitch: lmao true. after this, you should come over and watch movies tho

 

PinkBerry: OK! [Heart Eyes Emoji]

 

* * *

 

**Heere Is A Furry**

_Today at 6:19 PM_

 

HeereAndQueer: [screaming.mov]

 

DramaQueen: WHATS WRONG??

 

HeereAndQueer: THE PERSON I LIKE IS TOO CUTE RIP MEEEEE

 

PlayerOne: who do you like?!

 

MythicBitch: WHO IS IT?

 

RolanInTheDeep: //takes out notepad//

 

HeereAndQueer: theyre just super freaking cute and dont even know

 

TotallyBoss: who???????

 

FlamingBisexual: who is it?!

 

HeereAndQueer: a cutie

 

PlayerOne: ur not even gonna tell me???

 

HeereAndQueer: lips are sealed

 

* * *

 

**Theater Gays™**

_Today at 6:25 PM_

 

DramaQueen: is it Michael?

 

HeereAndQueer: whaaaaat no way

 

DramaQueen: AWWWW THATS SO CUTE

 

HeereAndQueer: shushhh no! besides, he'd never like me back…I mean…he's gay. I'm…not really a guy…I dont have the right bits

 

DramaQueen: JEREMY. YOURE A GUY AND YOU KNOW IT.

 

HeereAndQueer: BUT NOT ENOUGH

 

HeereAndQueer: I'm not enough…

 

DramaQueen: Yes, you are, Jeremy! I am certain Michael would like you. I mean, you're amazing! Besides, have you seen the way he looks at you?

 

HeereAndQueer: I'm…still not a real guy, Chrissy. I dont have a dick…he…he wouldn't want a fake guy with v instead of a d…

 

DramaQueen: you're not a fake guy. and Michael isn't shallow. he's not an asshole. he loves you!

 

_HeereAndQueer has gone offline_

 

DramaQueen: you know I'm telling the truth…


	3. Chapter 3

**Heere Is A Furry**  
_Today at 2:38 PM_

FlamingBisexual: Saturdays suck

TotallyBoss: liessss

HeereAndQueer: its too early for this bs

PlayerOne: jeremyyyyy come overrrr I wanna play video gamessss

HeereAndQueer: but I dont wanna move. my body hurts.

PlayerOne: I'm coming over with chocolate and a heating pad

MythicBitch: #goals

PinkBerry: JEREMY YOURE SO LUCKY TO HAVE A GUY LIKE MICHAEL

HeereAndQueer: hes such a great pal [Heart Eyes Emoji] [Blowing Kisses Emoji]

MythicBitch: bby when ur on ur period I'll save u

RolanInTheDeep: y'all are too cute.

PlayerOne: y'all????? wtfffff

HeereAndQueer: lmao dorks

TotallyBoss: I feel dead

FlamingBisexual: rt

HeereAndQueer: rt

RolanInTheDeep: rt

PinkBerry: rt

MythicBitch: rt

PlayerOne: rt

HeereAndQueer: #riphomogaysquad2k17

HeereAndQueer: we should all hang out

MythicBitch: where?

PinkBerry: when?

RolanInTheDeep: maybe we can watch a movie at the theater?

HeereAndQueer: I hate the movie theater thoooooo

PlayerOne: maybe movie night at one of our houses?

TotallyBoss: can We watch Heathers?

DramaQueen: I HEARD HEATHERS?????

FlamingBisexual: maybe we can just watch shitty 80s movies

PlayerOne: excuse u the 80s were fucking lit dude

HeereAndQueer: dork. bring whatever movies. Mikey, bring ur gay-monopoly game. its time to be idiots @ my house.

 

* * *

 

 

_Today at 7:47 PM_

HeereAndQueer: whete tf ar you huys?

FlamingBisexual: aw someoje cant handle his high

TotallyBoss: im Upstairs in ur Room? I think?

DramaQueen: I went home when you guys got the weed and beer out.

PlayerOne: sait

PlayerOne: sainr

PlayerOne: SAINT

MythicBitch: stfu guys im on a date with brooke

RolanInTheDeep: wtf when? wernt u here?

HeereAndQueer: *heere

PlayerOne: dork

HeereAndQueer: you lobe me

MythicBitch: for a little bit, but after Faris Buller ended, i left with Brooke

TotallyBoss: gay

FlamingBisexual: guhs

FlamingBisexual: guys

FlamingBisexual: id fuck jd

PlayerOne: same

HeereAndQueer: id pull a fuckkn dead girl walking too ngl

DramaQueen: sinners

TotalyBoss: Saint

MythicBitch: stfu

PlayerOne: jd is fuckin hot bro with that fuckin….uh…flamnel

HeereAndQueer: i meed to buh more flannel then lmao

TotallyBoss: thats Really fucinv gay jere

RolanInTheDeep: screenshotted ur gay

HeereAndQueer: i know lmao

PlayerOne: hes cute too

HeereAndQueer: yay im cute

FlamingBisexual: i wanna be cuteeese

TotallyBoss: ur Cute rich

FlamingBisexual: yay

RolanInTheDeep: gay amd screemshotted

DramaQueen: you guys are wild

HeereAndQueer: only when in drunk aamd hifh

PlayerOne: rt

TotallyBoss: rt

FlamingBisexual: lmso im always wild

MythicBitch: rich you watch My Little Pony. You are not wild

MythicBitch: you also cried over 101 Dalmations -Brooke

FlamingBisexual: SHE WANTED TO MAK E A COAT OUT OF PUPPIS OF COU RS E I CRIED!!

FlamingBisexual: wait hiw rhe fuck did tiu guys know that?

MythicBitch: because I'm like oxygen. I'm everywhere.

DramaQueen: chloe is heather chandler, rt if you think im right

TotallyBoss: rt

HeereAndQueer: rt

PlayerOne: rt

MythicBitch: that was???? the nicest thing youve ever said to me???? like?? wow????

DramaQueen: youre welcome, chloe!

TotallyBoss: Isnt chandler a Bich though?

MythicBitch: have you not read my username?

TotallyBoss: trye

 

* * *

 

 

**TotallyBoss, MythicBitch**  
_Today at 8:01 PM_

TotallyBoss: youe Nkt really thay Much of a bitch

MythicBitch: yes i am, jake and you know it.

TotallyBoss: im serious

MythicBitch: and drunk

TotallyBoss: so?

TotallyBoss: some of the Best things come frkk beijg Drunk

MythicBitch: youre an idiot.

TotallyBoss: u Knwo Im right

MythicBitch: stop it. just go to sleep.

TotallyBoss: Just…ur Nof a bitvh

_MythicBitch has gone offline_

 

* * *

 

 

**Heere Is A Furry**  
_Today at 9:45 PM_

FlamingBisexual: ik so…we were watchin breakfast club and sobering up and

FlamingBisexual: jeremy started cryingg when The Brain told his story

DramaQueen: I cried too!

MythicBitch: that part is sad as hell, dude.

FlamingBisexual: but its all ovee a grade

PlayerOne: he still wanted to kill himself, dude

PlayerOne: i…i dont think you…nevermind

FlamingBisexual: dont think i…what?

PlayerOne: look, jere and i have many problems. and…had problems. the squip made them worse for jere. i dont want to go into details without his permission though.

HeereAndQueer: ill tell them. theyre my friends after all…right?

DramaQueen: of course!

TotallyBoss: say What you need to Say, Jeremy

PlayerOne: youre safe jer. love you.

HeereAndQueer: before…i had my squip…my mom was uh…bad. ya know? i dont want to talk about her, but she left when we were sophomores. um…so…that sucked and thats when it got worse.

HeereAndQueer: im kinda dancing around it but…i have clinical depression…

HeereAndQueer: and i tried to kill myself a week before getting my squip

TotallyBoss: holy Shit…are You better…like…Getting Better, i mean?

HeereAndQueer: kind of? i…dunno. i still want to never leave my bed, and the squip (he never fully left) says im better off dead? but at the same time, i want to live to…to prove him wrong.

PlayerOne: you're netter than before though, jerebear.

DramaQueen: you're really strong, jeremy. im proud of you. and you know what, im your mom now, ok? (also, jerebear, that's adorable)

HeereAndQueer: thanks…sorry to ruin the fun atmosphere.

FlamingBisexual: nah, its fine. im glad you told us. now we can all help when you need it.

MythicBitch: yeah, rich is right.

MythicBitch: and i have a confession too.

MythicBitch: im recovering from anorexia.

PinkBerry: and im trying to get over my urge to purge…

DramaQueen: i have adhd

RolanInTheDeep: ive got bpd, borderline personality disorder.

RolanInTheDeep: also, this is all safe. i wont say anything.

TotallyBoss: We didnt think You Would, jen. we Trust you.

FlamingBisexual: yeah. also, i have bipolar disorder.

PlayerOne: ive got social anxiety

TotallyBoss: i Have add

HeereAndQueer: wow…we…wow.

_HeereAndQueer changed chat name to 'Support Squad'_

_PlayerOne changed chat name to '#RIPPitifulChildren2k17'_

HeereAndQueer: fuckin dork

FlamingBisexual: as muvh as i love pouring my heart out for you guys, are we gonna watch the movie or nah?

TotallyBoss: Fine Fine, Mandatory movie time Is a-go

 

* * *

 

 

**FlamingBisexual, HeereAndQueer**  
_Today at 9:53 PM_

FlamingBisexual: hey

HeereAndQueer: im…right next to you???

FlamingBisexual: ik but i dont want them.to all hear

HeereAndQueer: hear what

FlamingBisexual: i tried to kill myself too, dude. and then my squip…it would…tell me all these horrible things and…it was bad, dude.

  
HeereAndQueer: holy shit im sorry, rich

FlamingBisexual: it isnt your fault..by the sound of ot your squip was shitty too

HeereAndQueer: yeah, he…didn't paticularly like me being trans. so he'd target that if i stopped obeying

FlamingBisexual: shit…well, if you ever need anything, jeremy, feel free to text me.

HeereAndQueer: thanks, rich. now…back to the movie?

FlamingBisexual: yeah

 

* * *

 

 

**#RIPThePitifulChildren2k17**  
_Today at 10:28_

RolanInTheDeep: [Boyf-reinds.jpg]

RolanInTheDeep: they're cuddling and its super cute andd gay

TotallyBoss: They're totally dating

TotallyBoss: they Must be

FlamingBisexual: i already asked jeremy an he said no, but that was a month ago, so

MythicBitch: they're gonna be pissed when they see this, guys

PinkBerry: Chloe's right, guys.

DramaQueen: they do look cute though. Jeremy looks so happy, just lying with his head on Michael's chest [Heart Eyes Emoji]

_RolanInTheDeep changed chat name to 'Operation: Boyf-Riends'_

RolanInTheDeep: we have to get them together.

FlamingBisexual: WE SHOULD HAVE CODE NAMES

TotallyBoss: rich No

FlamingBisexual: rICH YES HERE WE GO

FlamingBisexual: I AM 'EAGLE ONE'

FlamingBisexual: BROOKE IS 'BEEN THERE DONE THAT'

PinkBerry: YOU KISSED ME ONCE JFC

FlamingBisexual: JAKE IS 'CURRENTLY DOING THAT'

TotallyBoss: DUDE

FlamingBisexual: CHLOE IS 'IT HAPPENED ONCE IN A DREAM'

FlamingBisexual: JENNA IS 'IF I HAD TO PICK A CHICK'

RolanInTheDeep: only for the tax benifits lmao

FlamingBisexual: CHRISTINE IS 'EAGLE TWO'

DramaQueen: youre a dork.

DramaQueen: here, let me fix this.

_DramaQueen removed PlayerOne and HeereAndQueer from the chat_

_DramaQueen restricted PlayerOne and HeereAndQueer from viewing chat history_

DramaQueen: there. lets make a new chat so they dont get suspicious as well. this will be our secret.

 

* * *

 

 

_Today at 10:40_

_DramaQueen created a new chat_

_DramaQueen added PlayerOne, HeereAndQueer, FlamingBisexual, MythicBitch, RolanInTheDeep, PinkBerry and TotallyBoss to 'New Chat'_

DramaQueen: I guess the old chat crashed? cuz it said it kicked everyone? so here's a new one.

TotallyBoss: saint

RolanInTheDeep: u rock, chris.

FlamingBisexual: lmao chris rock

MythicBitch: rich, wtf.

PinkBerry: guys its late. lets go to sleep plz


	4. Chapter 4

**Operation: Boyf-Riends**  
_Today at 1:29 AM_

FlamingBisexual: what if we got them drunk and shoved them in a closet?

MythicBitch: go to sleep rich

 

* * *

 

**Operation: Boyf-Riends**  
_Today at 1:57 AM_

FlamingBisexual: we could set them up on a blind date

PinkBerry: rich, its 2 am, go to sleep

 

* * *

 

**Operation: Boyf-Riends**  
_Today at 2:34 AM_

FlamingBisexual: what if we force one of them to confess

TotallyBoss: dude. time to sleep.

 

* * *

 

**Operation: Boyf-Riends**  
_Today at 5:45 AM_

FlamingBisexual: ok i slept. now what if we dare jeremy to kiss michael?

TotallyBoss: rich, no

FlamingBisexual: rICH YES

 

* * *

 

**New Chat**  
_Today at 5:47 AM_

FlamingBisexual: JEREMY I DARE YOU TO KISS MICHAEL

HeereAndQueer: Rich stfu its too early for bs and caps

 

* * *

 

**New Chat**  
_Today at 10:28 AM_

FlamingBisexual: now will you kiss michael?

HeereAndQueer: why should i?

FlamingBisexual: for the vine

HeereAndQueer: vine is dead

PlayerOne: wtf u guys

PlayerOne: rip vine

PlayerOne: also

_PlayerOne changed chat name to 'LISTENIN TO MARLEY AND THE GROOVE IS HELLA GNARLY'_

HeereAndQueer: gfdi michael

PlayerOne: bOB MARLEY IS MY GOD

FlamingBisexual: KISS

HeereAndQueer: STFU

MythicBitch: RICH SHUT UP

HeereAndQueer: [wasted.gif]

DramaQueen: its too early for gifs and caps

PinkBerry: chris is right, guys.

FlamingBisexaul: [Loki-I-DO-WHAT-I-WANT.gif]

HeereAndQueer: moron

FlamingBisexual: rude

HeereAndQueer: loki is cute tho

PlayerOne: HE KILLED 80 PEOPLE IN 2 DAYS?????

HeereAndQueer: but tom hiddleston, dude

HeereAndQueer: no homo but id kiss the hell outta him

PlayerOne: thats gay

HeereAndQueer: but no homo

MythicBitch: jeremy ur gay

HeereAndQueer: lmao i kno

MythicBitch: while tom hiddleston is hot, onto more pressing matters

MythicBitch: Homecoming.

HeereAndQueer: im not going

PinkBerry: what?! Why not, Jeremy?

PlayerOne: we wanna play video ganes instead

FlamingBisexual: but you have to go!

DramaQueen: C'mon, jere, mikey! Even I'm going!

PlayerOne: we dont have dates

HeereAndQueer: or suits

DramaQueen: just go alone. or with each other. And we can go suit shopping tomorrow!

HeereAndQueer: i guess that's not an awful idea. Mike, wanna go to homecoming with me?

PlayerOne: fine. Then afterwords can we play AOTD?

HeereAndQueer: you know it, dude

FlamingBisexual: im gonna pretend that this was more romantic

TotallyBoss: was Still better than How you asked Me

TotallyBoss: 'Jake wanna Go to Homecoming with my awesome Self'

FlamingBisexual: rude. u still said yes tho

TotallyBoss: yeah Yeah but still

TotallyBoss: also [ImComingOut.mp3]

TotallyBoss: im non-Binary???

HeereAndQueer: that's awesome! pronouns? new name?

TotallyBoss: still jake, And they/Them i Guess [Thumbs Up Emoji]

TotallyBoss: another Announcement That was probably obvious Already; Rich and I are dating

RolanInTheDeep: lmao old news

DramaQueen: i kinda figured!

HeereAndQueer: you two had heart eyes for each other. it was obvious

FlamingBisexual: RUDE. ok, final thing bout us tho; Jake is wearing a dress to homecoming

PlayerOne: DUDE UR GONNA ROCK IT

TotallyBoss: thanks Mike. I'm kinda Nervous people are Gonna make Fun Of me for it though

MythicBitch: ill kill anyone who tries

PinkBerry: uve got our protection, Jakey!

HeereAndQueer: [IVeGotUrBackStickMan.jpg]

PlayerOne: ew my homecoming date used an old meme

HeereAndQueer: you know you love me [Blue Heart Emoji]

RolanInTheDeep: I ship it

MythicBitch: rt

PinkBerry: rt

FlamingBisexual: rt

HeereAndQueer: I came out to have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked rn?????

PlayerOne: YOURE SUCH AN OUTDATED MEME

HeereAndQueer: SHUT UP I LOVE THAT MEME

 

* * *

 

**Operation: Boyf-Riends**  
_Today at 10:39 AM_

FlamingBisexual: i win my plan worked

TotallyBoss: they Didn't kiss though?

TotallyBoss: and They're just going as Friends?

RolanInTheDeep: as much as I hate to admit it, chloe is the one who did it. She deserves the credit for this one.

MythicBitch: damn right.

DramaQueen: eitherway, we are one step closer to our goal!! so lets do this!

 

* * *

 

**LISTENIN TO MARLEY AND THE GROOVE IS HELLA GNARLY**  
_Today at 12:10 PM_

PlayerOne: MY PATCHES CAME IN

PlayerOne: [pridepatches.jpg]

PlayerOne: [lozpatch.jog]

PlayerOne: [spideyPool.jpg]

PlayerOne: IM SO HAPPY

HeereAndQueer: you're so cute, dude

HeereAndQueer: I MESN COOL!

DramaQueen: those are so cool!

RolanInTheDeep: gay, but i love those, Mikey

PlayerOne: thx guys!!! anyway!!! gtg iron these on!!!

_PlayerOne has gone Offline_

* * *

 

  
**Operation: Boyf-Riends**  
_Today at 12:15 PM_

DramaQueen: we need to up our game

TotallyBoss: what If we get Jeremy to Buy Michael a patch?

FlamingBisexual: or a dildo

_MythicBitch muted FlamingBisexual_

PinkBerry: chloe!!!

MythicBitch: :(

_MythicBitch unmuted FlamingBisexual_

FlamingBisexual: i feel so betrayed :'(

DramaQueen: anyway! we should plan something for homecoming…

DramaQueen: let's discuss it tomorrow though at lunch


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of a filler because i wanted to develop jake a bit further as a person? idk. i also wanted a tad bit of angst then RichJake fluff. so take this and i'll get to work on a real chapter soon, and as usual, if you have ideas, please let me hear em!

**LISTENIN' TO MARLEY AND THE GROOVE IS HELLA GNARLY**

_Today at 10:52 AM_

 

PlayerOne: [RedSweater2.0.jpg]

PlayerOne: envy me, heteros

MythicBitch: tf did u just call me, mell?

HeereAndQueer: this is fuckin pan-erasure

HeereAndQueer: i want a divorce

PlayerOne: noooo i didnt mean it

PlayerOne: bby come back

PlayerOne: u can blame it all on meeeee

FlamingBisexual: this is so gay

RolanInTheDeep: screenshotted ur gay asses lmao

PinkBerry: that looks cool, mikey! :)

TotallyBoss: wtf did i just come into

FlamingBisexual: ur 5'5" bf ;))))))

DramaQueen: ive been twamatized

PlayerOne: wtf rich

HeereAndQueer: excuse me while i bLEACH MY FUCKIN EYES GFDI

MythicBitch: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK RICH

FlamingBisexual: ;)))))))))))

TotallyBoss: sorry, Got distracted Again

TotallyBoss: what Happened?

PlayerOne: ur bf is nasty af

HeereAndQueer: u doin ok, jake?

TotallyBoss: Im Good

TotallyBoss: just Really off Today but ill live dont Worry about me

DramaQueen: as the squad mother it is my role to worry, Jake.

DramaQueen: did you get enough sleep last night?

TotallyBoss: Yes?

DramaQueen: did you drink plenty of water?

TotallyBoss: maybe? im not sure How Much is enough For me?

DramaQueen: im not sure either, but still. Did you take your meds, if you have any?

TotallyBoss: ...

FlamingBisexual: ill stop @ ur house and get them bby dont worry

TotallyBoss: i shouldnt Have forgotten Them Im.so sorry

TotallyBoss: i knew I was Forgetting to do Something before I left my house Shit

DramaQueen: Jake, it was an accident, everyone messes up sometimes!

HeereAndQueer: yeah. Do you need any help? would a fidgit help?

TotallyBoss: please Dont Bring that cancer near Me. They just distract me More.

PlayerOne: what about a red mt dew? ive heard that helps with add & adhd

DramaQueen: Michael has a point, Jake

TotallyBoss: i Dont want you to Get in trouble over Me tho

TotallyBoss: I can survive One day without My Pills

FlamingBisexual: jake i love u but ur twitching and tapping ur foot. you rnt even looking at the board anymore. ur looking around or at ur ohone and even then ur not focused

TotallyBoss: rich stfu im Fine

FlamingBisexual: jake it isnt a big deal..i just wanna make ur day easier

TotallyBoss: then Shut the fuck up and Leave me alone!

_TotallyBoss is idle_

FlamingBisexual: oh

HeereAndQueer: shit

DramaQueen: ill run damage control, hold on

* * *

 

 

**DramaQueen, TotallyBoss**

_Today at 11:03 AM_

DramaQueen: jake, are you ok?

TotallyBoss: i fucked up

DranaQueen: no you didnt

TotallyBoss: Yes I did. I yelled at Rich, i forgot My damn Meds, I cant fucking Focus on Shit. It's so hard to fuckin make a response to the Chat or even To You

TotallyBoss: this is why My Parents left me Behind

TotallyBoss: my inability To do Anything right

DramaQueen: Jake, that's not true!

DramaQueen: you just made a small mistake!

TotallyBoss: im Still a fuckup

DramaQueen: I wish I could make you see how wonderful you are, Jake...

DramaQueen: a tiny mistake is nothing. Your parents are assholes for leaving you. And Rich isn't mad at you. He's just scared for you.

TotallyBoss: bullshit, christine. How do I know You're not Tricking me?

DramaQueen: because I dont know how to fake receipts [RichLovesYou.jgp]

DramaQueen: he wont stop texting the group praying you're ok.

TotallyBoss: oh

* * *

 

**LISTENIN' TO MARLEY AND THE GROOVE IS HELLA GNARLY**

_Today at 11:15 AM_

FlamingBisexual: jake please come back

FlamingBisexual: i already got yelled at for tryong to follow you to the bathroom oleade come back

FlamingBisexual: Jakey pleas e I'm sorry

TotallyBoss: you dont Have to apologize. I'm the One who should be apologizing

FlamingBisexual: i kept oushin u tho

TotallyBoss: towards something Good

TotallyBoss: I was wrong To Shout at You

TotallyBoss: do You Forgive Me?

FlamingBisexual: of course [Red Heart Emoji]

HeereAndQueer: you two are so cute together

PlayerOne: wtf jeremy u cant just barge in on a romatic moment

HeereAndQueer: hypocrite

MythicBitch: is every1 good now?

TotallyBoss: im Still shaking But Yes

FlamingBisexual: ye. jakey ill cuddle you for like, ever to make u feel better honey

TotallyBoss: [Purple Heart Emoji]

PlayerOne: *jenna rolan voice* i ship it

RolanInTheDeep: heard u were talkin shit?

HeereAndQueer: rip michael mell

HeereAndQueer: a bambi lesbian killed him for being a dork

PlayerOne: fuckin rude

MythicBitch: guys. we need to go tux shopping after school. thank god its a wednesday

PlayerOne: yeet. jere its a good day, shall we take the top off my car?

HeereAndQueer: ur car is shit. the convertable part doesnt even work

PlayerOne: rude

FlamingBisexual: jake and I are gonna skip the shopping. and the rest of the day. they're not feelin too good. teachers said I could drive them home.

RolanInTheDeep: shit ok

MythicBitch: damn i hope theyre alrigjt

PlayerOne: send them my love

HeereAndQueer: rude ur date is right heere. but i hope jake gets better!

* * *

 

**LISTENIN' TO MARLEY AND THE GROOVE IS HELLA GNARLY**

_Today at 5:47 PM_

TotalyBoss: I have the Best Boyfriend ever

FlamingBisexual: my datemate is perfect ngl

HeereAndQueer: ew romance

PlayerOne: eep nuuu its too cute

DramaQueen: aww what happened?

TotallyBoss: rich Played video Games and Baked Cookies with me All Day

FlamingBisexual: rn we're cuddling

FlamingBisexual: [WeRFuckinGoals.jpg]

RolanInTheDeeo: true. i wish i had a gf to cuddle with [Broken Heart Emoji]

DramaQueen: ill cuddle with you, jen!

RolanInTheDeep: rnt u aroace?

DramaQueen: yeah but cuddling is great!

PlayerOne: christine is a saint

HeereAndQueer: rt

TotallyBoss: rt

FlamingBisexual: rt

RolanInTheDeep: rt

DramaQueen: aww thanks

_HeereAndQueer changed chat name to 'Saint Christine'_

DramaQueen: yay, all I do is spread love, and musicals [Green Heart Emoji]

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's mom is coming. You have been warned. If you are uncomfortable reading transphobia and homophobia, I recomend not reading this chapter! It isn't too bad, but even still! This chapter is a kind of vent chapter for me, because I was recently outed against my will to my family as a transguy (I am a trans-demiguy to be specific). My mom was very unhappy with this. So...yeah.  
> also! my tagalog is probably wrong? Ive seen it mean crazy motherwhore or crazed bitch. Eitherway, it works for Ms. Heere. She's nuts.

**DarthVaderWithoutPants, HeereAndQueer**

_Today at 2:45 PM_

DarthVaderWithoutPants: Jeremy, where are you?

HeereAndQueer: at the library with my friends still, why?

DarthVaderWithoutPants: Can you stay at Michael's house for the weekend?

HeereAndQueer: yes, why?? whats going on, dad???

DarthVaderWithoutPants: Your mother is back in town and wants to see you.

* * *

**Operation: Boyf-Reinds**

_Today at 2:49_

FlamingBisexual: guys, what happened to jeremy??!

RolanInTheDeep: I just saw him run out as I was walking back to the teen room....

TotallyBoss: he and Michael just Left and Jeremy was sobbing his Eyes out. He looked pretty Freaked

PinkBerry: it isnt like jeremy to cry randonly, he always has a big reason, like when Eminem died. So...something big happened...

MythicBitch: jeremy had looked at his phone then looked scared. maybe something happened to his family?

DramaQueen: maybe we should ask michael?

RolanInTheDeep: i think chris's idea's the best

FlamingBisexual: k, ill do something

_FlamingBisexual changed chat name to 'Jeremy Heere Protection Squad'_

_FlamingBisexual added PlayerOne to 'Jeremy Heere Protection Squad'_

FlamingBisexual: MICHAEL IS JEREMY OK?

PlayerOne: he's shaken up, and

PlayerOne: he said hes not ok

DramaQueen: what happened to him?

FlamingBisexual: are we able to help?

TotallyBoss: Michael? It's been like, 5 Minutes, you're fast is everything Ok?

PlayerOne: yeah, sorry, i was trying to help jeremy. he said i could tell you guys

PlayerOne: remember when he said his mom is bad?

PinkBerry: of course, but what did she do?

PlayerOne: well uh...she was homophobic

PlayerOne: transphobic

PlayerOne: and abusive

TotallyBoss: holy Shit

FlamingBisexual: why is Jeremy having a panic attack then???

PlayerOne: bc she's back in NJ and wants to see him. Mr. Heere said she's expecting him to not be Jeremy, but...Joanna instead.

MythicBitch: shit

PinkBerry: why?! wtf???

FlamingBisexual: wtf is wrong eith her???

PlayerOne: she thinks that it's just a phase. She was so angry when he got put on T behind  her back and when he got his first binder she started throwing shit and hitting him...remember how in 9th grade he'd come to school with random bruises?

FlamingBisexual: shit i always thought he was clumsy...

RolanInTheDeep: It was her?!?!

TotallyBoss: why The Fuck does she want To See him Now?!

PlayerOne: yeah. she's evil. She also took him to a doctor to see if his thyroid was working or something? And a therapist (which actually worked in his favor). She pisses me off.

PlayerOne: she's texting him shit

* * *

**JuliaHeere, HeereAndQueer**

_Today at 3:00 PM_

JuliaHeere: Hi, Joanna! I really hope you'll come hang out with me on Sunday, but why is your name like that?

HeereAndQueer: sorry, just a joke with my friends

_HeereAndQueer changed their name to 'JoannaIsHeere'_

JuliaHeere: that's better. So, do you want to go to the mall together on Sunday? We can go shopping and catch up!

JoannaIsHeere: uh, sure, mom.

JuliaHeere: Great! So, do you have a boyfriend? Other friends?

JoannaIsHeere: No boyfriend. I'm still friends with Michael, and I made uh..6 other friends.

JuliaHeere: cool! I can't wait to see you, Miss Thang

JoannaIsHeere: yeah...cant wait to see you too, mom.

* * *

**Saint Christine**

_Today at 3:25 PM_

JoannaIsHeere: my mom and i are meeting up on sunday...

JoannaIsHeere: shit my name

_JoannaIsHeere changed their name to JeremyIsHeere_

JeremyIsHeere: kill me, please

FlamingBisexual: do you need us to go with you?

TotallyBoss: We Can steam her Out with the Gay!

PlayerOne: Jeremiah Nikolas Heere, you are NOT seeing that ulol putang ina!

JeremyIsHeere: did u just call my mom a crazy motherwhore?

PlayerOne: technically yes. but you cant see her! She's evil!

JeremyIsHeere: but shes my mom...

PlayerOne: LIKE HELL SHE IS!

FlamingBisexual: Michael's right, dude

JeremyIsHeere: just...can I borrow a skirt or a dress? and i need a bra too... all I have are sports bras...

MythicBitch: jeremy, no!

TotallyBoss: Jeremy you Dont have to Dress Up for her!

JeremyIsHeere: yes I do! I dont want to get the shit beat out of me.again! And I xant back out...

PlayerOne: but...jeremy...

JeremyIsHeere: it's only for one day. ill live. besides, sunday is supposed to be hot. id rather wear a skirt than hot jeans

DramaQueen: fine, but we're all going with you

JeremyIsHeere: fine...

* * *

 

**Sunday, At the Mall**

Jeremy nervously sat in the mall foodcourt. He was wearing a yellow dress Christine had lent him and a yellow bralette Chloe bought for him, that she was eventually gonna wash and keep. His friends were going to be arriving soon, but Michael was already by his side. "Michael, I'm scared," he whispered.

"I know, Miah, but it'll be ok. You sure you're ok in this dress?" He asked and gently squeezed Jeremy's hand.

"I'll live," he said simply. "But remember, refer to me as Joanna oJoanie around her," Jeremy mumbled as he looked and saw his mom. "Shit, it's time," he said, his voice raising in pitch. "Mom!" He waved to her and smiled.

"Joanie!" His mother squeeled and ran over and hugged Jeremy. She let him go and smiled. They looked so similar, and it hurt Jeremy. They had the same long nose. The same ice blue eyes. They had dark circles under their eyes, though Jeremy's were far darker.

"Hi, Mrs. Heere," Michael said off to the side softly.

"Oh, hello, Michael!" She said sweetly. She saw his pride patch and her eyes narrowed slightly. "What's that on your sleeve?" she asked, her voice sickly sweet.

"Oh! It's...uh...a rainbow. I like...Rainbows," Michael said, trying not to set off a bomb.

"Oh, Ok," Julia's voice stayed sickly sweet and cold.

"Uh, by th-the way, mom," Jeremy cut in before things could go bad. "Some of my other friends are coming too," he said.

"Oh, Ok!" Julia smiled.

"Joanna!" Christine called out to him, guilt flashing in her eyes for a minute. She ran up happily with the rest of the group running up. "Oh! Hi, you must be Joanie's mother," Christine grinned. "I'm Christine." She shook Julia's hand happily though her throat was tight from guilt. "Ma'am, this is Rich, Chloe, Jake, Brooke and Jenna! We all met Je- Joanna last year at play rehersal!"

"Oh, Jonie! I didn't know you liked acting!" Julia squeeled. It was scary how much she was smiling. Her eyes remained dark and menacing despite the happy expression.

"Yeah, uh, I did it and fell...uh in l-love with being able to," he stopped and looked at Christine. "Play so many parts?" he said, stealing Christine's words from when they formally met the year before.

"That's amazing, Miss Thang!" Julia said and grabbed Jeremy's hand. "Now, I was thinking we could shop around? The boys can carry our bags!" She giggled and  looked at Michael, Rich and Jake, who avoided eye contact. "And then, we can get manicures?" She smiled at Christine, Jenna, Chloe and Brooke. "We can have girl time and the boys can do...something manly!" She laughed and the group laughed nervously. Jake currently felt like they were going to die, but Jeremy...Jeremy was turning red with shame and anger.

"Sounds great, mom," he said, his voice was tight and lower than he meant.

"Whoa, what happened to you voice, baby girl? Are you coming down with something?" Julia asked, faux concern gracing her features.

"N-No! I'm good, just...uh...too much pinkberry," Jeremy lied. Chloe wrapped her arm around him.

"I vote we go to gamestop and buy Joanna that game she's been wanting," Chloe grinned and winked at Jeremy.

"Wait, you mean-"

Jeremy looked at Michael and in unison they said "Apocolypse of The Damned 3??"

"Yeah, we do!" Jake smiled as they pulled out their wallet.

"Isn't Apocolypse of the Damned a very...boyish game?" Julia's grip on Jeremy's arm tightened. "I thought you were past all of that, Joanna."

"I-I am, I...uh...Forget the...game, guys," Jeremy looked down as tears welled up slightly in his eyes. His arm was hurting a bit now.

"But, Joanna, you love...uh..." Rich stopped. "What if we go down to...The Disney Store?" He lisped, his face going red from anger at Julia, though he tried to disguise it as embaressment over his lisp.

"Disney store? Is that what you said?" Julia snickered. "Sounds ok to me!" She said and the group set off.

Nearly an hour later, everyone was pissed off at Julia who was none the wiser. She had made fun of how hyper Christine was, the way Jake got easily distracted and for looking at a dress, she insulted the gay community at least 29 times according to the mental count Michael had, she had said Jenna shouldn't wear crop tops with her body type, had mocked Rich's lisp, and said Brooke and Chloe were very weird girls with how affectionate they were. Jeremy had gotten the worst of it though. He had been subject to trying on girl's clothes, such as crop tops, high waisted shorts, and more. He had to walk around in high heels for his mom. His nails were painted bright yellow, though he did kind of like the color, and his mother had forced him to get makeup put on him in Sephora. "Mom, that's it!" He suddenly shouted at her when she was ranting about the Pride parade that happened over the weekend. "Look, I am not your little girl!" He shouted, his voice no longer straining to be considered feminine.

"Joanna, what are you talking about?" Julia's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You come to New Jersey again after leaving me and dad behind and suddenly expect to be part of my life again? And the entire time you're here you insult my friends?!" Jeremy's face was red and tears were building up in his eyes. "I'm sorry that I'm not who you want me to be. I'm sorry I'm pansexual. I'm sorry I am trans. I'm sorry that I'm your kid," he shouted.

"You are not Trans, Joanna! It is just a phase! And don't act like you like girls! From the way you've been clinging to Michael I'd say you're just saying it for attention!"

"He dated me," Christine said. It felt like a weight was lifted off her, using Jeremy's correct pronouns again.

"And me," said Brooke.

"We kissed a few times," Chloe confessed.

"Even still, that's called experimenting," Julia rolled her eyes. "And my  _daughter_ is just going through a phase," she emphasised the idea that Jeremy was a girl to her.

"Well, let me tell you one thing," Michael said, standing up, his hands balled up in a fist. "I'm gay as hell, and Jeremy is the hottest boy I've ever met," he smirked at her with an angry glint in his eyes that Jeremy had only seen once. But, it faded as Michael grabbed Jeremy's face and quickly kissed him. When they broke apart, Jeremy softly touched his lips in shock as Julia shook with rage.

"Find your own ride home, faggots," she said angrily as the other couples held each other, making sure to accentuate the queerness. Even Christine had kissed Jenna on the cheek.

When Julia left, Jeremy broke down sobbing. Mascara ran down his cheeks. "Ca-Can we go home?" He whispered as he wiped his eyes.

"Ok, Jere, let's go," Michael whispered, and with that, the squad left in silence.

* * *

**Saint Christine**

_Today at 11:59 PM_

JeremyIsHeere: thank you all


	7. Chapter 7

**Saint Christine**

_Today at 6:24 AM_

_FlamingBisexual changed chat name to 'I SET ANOTHER FIRE FUCK'_

TotallyBoss: RICH ARE YOU OK?

FlamingBisexual: I BURNED MY FOOD FUCK

JeremyIsHeere: DUDE WHY WOULD YOU WORRY US ALL?

PlayerOne: next time u wanna cook call jeremy.

PlayerOne: Hes a good cook

JeremyIsHeere: correction; im good at baking

DramaQueen: YOU BAKE?

MythicBitch: I EXPECT TO HAVE COOKIES TODAY

PinkBerry: I WANT BROWNIES

RolanInTheDeep: im spreading this stuff everywhere lmao

JeremyIsHeere: ill bake you guys stuff tomorrow

PlayerOne: lit. btw, jere im heere

JeremyIsHeere: thats my pun, dork [Blue Heart Emoji]

RolanInTheDeep: i ship it

* * *

 

**Jeremy Heere Protection Squad**

_Today at 6:36 AM_

PlayerOne: i guess we should disband this chat?

DramaQueen: yeah. let's do that.

_PlayerOne has left the chat_

DramaQueen: i lied whoops

_DramaQueen changed chat name to 'Are Jeremy and Michael dating now?'_

TotallyBoss: i didnt Know you could Lie, Christine.

TotallyBoss: but ill Ask Michael?

FlamingBisexual: ill ask, jeremy!

* * *

**FlamingBisexual, JeremyIsHeere**

_Today at 6:57 AM_

FlamingBisexual: hey, jeremy, r u and mikey dating now?

JeremyIsHeere: no why?

FlamingBisexual: cuz he kissed yoi at the mall, dude

JeremyIsHeere: oh

JeremyIsHeere: no that was just ro get rid of my mom...

FlamingBisexual: y do you sound so disappointed, dude?

JeremyIsHeere: im not????

FlamingBisexual: bullshit.

JeremyIsHeere: rude. gtg bye

* * *

**Are Jeremy and Michael dating now?**

_Today at 7:04 AM_

FlamingBisexual: [MyDreamsAreDead.jpg] receipts, they arent dating rip

TotallyBoss: I think Michael was driving so he Didn't answer

DramaQueen: well shoot.

DramaQueen: i think they both know they like each other then? and they just are scared???

MythicBitch: thats exactly what this is.

RolanInTheDeep: well shit

* * *

**Two Player Game**

_Today at 10:47 AM_

JeremyIsHeere: so...

JeremyIsHeere: about that kiss...?

PlayerOne: what about it?

JeremyIsHeere: ...did it...mean anything?

PlayerOne: nope

PlayerOne: your mom was pissing me off, so...i acted on impulse..sorry about it btw

JeremyIsHeere: its ok.

JeremyIsHeere: i gtg

PlayerOne: ok

* * *

**TotallyBoss, PlayerOne**

_Today at 10:50 AM_

PlayerOne: I FUCKE D UP HELP

TotallyBoss: what Happened???

PlayerOne: JEREMY ASKKED IF THAT KISS MEANT ANYTHING AND I SAID NO FUCK ME

TotallyBoss: so It did Mean Something??

PlayerOne: wait shit, i never told you fuck

PlayerOne: ive been crushing on jeremy since forever, dude

TotallyBoss: just Ask Him out!!

PlayerOne: AND RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP?????

TotallyBoss: dude, Jeremy wouldnt Ditch you like...Ever

PlayerOne: he did before

PlayerOne: at your halloween party...

TotallyBoss: the...oh. What Happened?

TotallyBoss: If You dont mind Me asking, that Is

PlayerOne: I tried to tell him the squip was bad news...and he pushed me aside. He called me a loser and left. I know it doesnt sound that bad, but he was my only friend for 12 fucking years and he threw it all away for a girl who didnt even love him back...

PlayerOne: for a long time i was alone again...

TotallyBoss: i get It, dude. I'm so Sorry That happened. Does Jeremy know That you Felt this shitty?

PlayerOne: no. he has no clue at all. I mean, how could you tell someone that?

PlayerOne: just walk up and be like 'oh hey Bro, I had a giant fucking panic attack when you ditched me on halloween and now im scared youll leave me again!'

PlayerOne: yeah, not happening

TotallyBoss: Dude, You Need to tell Jeremy this

PlayerOne: fuck no

TotallyBoss: Fuck Yes, homeslice

PlayerOne: who tf says homeslice anymore?

TotallyBoss: I Do

PlayerOne: fair point

PlayerOne: please dont tell the others i had a panic attack, k?

TotallyBoss: you got it, bro.

PlayerOne: btw, i just realized; ive never asked where the fuck you live now. i mean, your house, bro.

TotallyBoss: i got an Appartment Once I got out of The Hospital.

TotallyBoss: so I live alone

PlayerOne: where r ur parents?

TotallyBoss: they laundered money and ran away without me

PlayerOne: thats fucked up

TotallyBoss: tell me About It.

TotallyBoss: What about Your parents?

PlayerOne: my dad is a trig teacher at the school and my mom is a history teacher. They're also smartasses

TotallyBoss: explains Why You're a Smartass

PlayerOne: lmao yeah. you know, you really are totally boss, Jake

TotallyBoss: thanks, Michael :)

PlayerOne: thats amazing. the smiley face doesnt seem that passive agressive lol

TotallyBoss: :)))))

* * *

**I SET ANOTHER FIRE FUCK**

_Today at 4:39 PM_

JeremyIsHeere: SCHOOL SUCKS

FlamingBisexual: no shit sherlock, school sucks for everyone. why texts us this infor after school?

PlayerOne: Rich I will fuckin pay you to say that outloud

FlamingBisexual: how much? [Money Eyes Emoji]

PlayerOne: i have $1

FlamingBisexual: deal

FlamingBisexual: [ILispForMoney.mp3]

PlayerOne: Holy fuck i love ur lisp [Laughing Emoji]

FlamingBisexual: pay up, tallass

PlayerOne: i will tomorrow, shortass

FlamingBisexual: FUCKIN SQUARE UP

TotallyBoss: Rich, Calm

FlamingBisexual: nEVER

TotallyBoss: Rich.

FlamingBisexual: fine

JeremyIsHeere: holy shit, you calmed him down! how???

TotallyBoss: it's called Using a Glare and Being A Badass ;)

FlamingBisexual: that and its like when you say my name when we're fucking ;)))))

JeremyIsHeere: WHY

_JeremyIsHeere has left the chat_

PlayerOne: gfdi u horny fucks

_PlayerOne added JeremyIsHeere to 'I SET ANOTHER FIRE FUCK'_

JeremyIsHeere: WHY

PlayerOne: because i can

FlamingBisexual: jeremy its just a sex joke chill

JeremyIsHeere: stfuuu

TotallyBoss: does...sex Make you Uncomfortable?

PlayerOne: psht ur asking the guy who beats his meat everyday if sex makes him uncomfortable??

JeremyIsHeere: yes...actually....

JeremyIsHeere: the Squip used to shock me if I watched any videos or even thought about sex...then it made me ...

JeremyIsHeere: nevermind

TotallyBoss: cmon, dude, we wont tell anyone else

FlamingBisexual: bro, we're here for you

PlayerOne: you dont have to say if you dont want to though, miah

JeremyIsHeere: its just....at the halloween party...before u tried to kill me, jake, chloe...had me pinned to the bed. my squip made sure i wasnt able to get up...then i drank and was able to get away...

PlayerOne: holy shit

FlamingBisexual: isnt that...sexual harrasement?

TotallyBoss: yes

JeremyIsHeere: im fine though! i swear! i just...uh...feel awkward with stuff like that now..

PlayerOne: does chloe know?

JeremyIsHeere: she was drunk, but she'll know now if she reads up...

TotallyBoss: that Halloween Party Fucked us all Up...

FlamingBisexual: i burned down a house and got rid of a hive mind

JeremyIsHeere: i was the biggest dick alive (still am)

PlayerOne: youre not a dick

TotallyBoss: i lost my House. and yeah, mikey is right Jeremy

JeremyIsHeere: well, i certainly acted like it. i mean...Michael, i pushed you to the side in that bathroom. that was fucked up.

PlayerOne: yeah, but..it was no big deal

TotallyBoss: i think you Two need to Talk about That night...

* * *

**Two Player Game**

_Today at 4:56 PM_

PlayerOne: jake is right...we need to talk

JeremyIsHeere: ok?

JeremyIsHeere: i...im really sorry about that night though...

PlayerOne: I know you are...it's just...

PlayerOne: i didnt want to leave that bathroom even when the fire started

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> take this shameless fluff. there's a small bit of angst but its over as soon as it started lol

**Two Player Game**

_Today at 5:04 PM_

JeremyIsHeere: but...why?!

PlayerOne: you were gone

PlayerOne: you pushed me aside. my best friend.

PlayerOne: my only friend for 12 fucking years...

JeremyIsHeere: micah I am so sorry

JeremyIsHeere: if...if i had known...fuck i wouldve ripped that goddamn floppy disk out of my head with my own two hands

JeremyIsHeere: i am so fucking sorry

PlayerOne: i forgave you...forever ago, Jeremy. I just...

PlayerOne: thought you should know...im sorry

JeremyIsHeere: Michael Benjamin Mell, you have /nothing/ to apologize for

JeremyIsHeere: you are the most amazing friend on this whole godforsaken rock

JeremyIsHeere: you were always with me, even when I was the biggest dickbag to ever live.

JeremyIsHeere: youre so wonderful and you make me the happiest guy alive

JeremyIsHeere: i love you, Michael

* * *

**TotallyBoss, PlayerOne**

_Today at 5:16 PM_

PlayerOne: OMFG JEREMY JUST TOLD ME HE KOVES ME WHAT DO I DDO???

TotallyBoss: Tell Him You Feel The Same!!!!

TotallyBoss: Dont leave him On Read!

PlayerOne: fukfuckfuck ok ok i can do this

* * *

**Two Player Game**

_Today at 5:21 PM_

JeremyIsHeere: michael i am so sorry id dint mean to say that

JeremyIsHeere: i dont want to rhin our friendship

JeremyIsHeere: om sorry plwas dont ignore me

JeremyIsHeere: michael oleae

JeremyIsHeere: fuck j didnt mean to make this weird

JeremyIsHeere: i can grt ove r it i know youll never lobe me back like that

JeremyIsHeere: just plesse dont ignore me michael

JeremyIsHeere: fuck im sucj a hylocrite

PlayerOne: Jeremy, stop.

PlayerOne: youre amazing. I love you too.

PlayerOne: jeremy, ive loved tou since 6th grade

JeremyIsHeere: really?

PlayerOne: really.

PlayerOne: sorry for disappearing i just...freaked. i mean, boy of my dreams suddenly says 'i love you' and doesnt follow it with 'as a friend' or 'no homo' ....thats no excusex but evwn still

JeremyIsHeere: its ok. i was scared i...fucked uo again

PlayerOne: nah, youre good

PlayerOne: i really do love you

JeremyIsHeere: i love you too. does....this mean we are dating?

PlayerOne: if you ask me in person with some sushi, hell yeah.

PlayerOne: if you ask me over text, hell yeah

JeremyIsHeere: prepare to be freakin serenaded tomorrow, Micah.

PlayerOne: I cant wait [Red Heart Emoji]

JeremyIsHeere: [Blue Heart Emoji]

JeremyIsHeere: lets just not tell the others yet. ok? theyre all weird about us rn still.

PlayerOne: i concur. jake knows tho...sorry

JeremyIsHeere: lemme guess, u freaked and needed someone to talk to?

PlayerOne: yeah

JeremyIsHeere: i get it :)

PlayerOne: ;)

* * *

**I SET ANOTHER FIRE FUCK**

_Today at 5:46 PM_

FlamingBisexual: and that is why tony hawks mt dew brand is utter shit as well as green mt dew. only code red is good.

MythicBitch: Rich, what the actual fuck?

DramaQueen: why

PinkBerry: i will never understand you, Rich

RolanInTheDeep: fuck hes right though

TotallyBoss: Rich I love you But Why The Fuck?

JeremyIsHeere: *Thomas Jefferson Voice* what did I miss?

PlayerOne: ur a dork.

JeremyIsHeere: i know. also!

_JeremyIsHeere changed their name to PlayerTwo_

PlayerTwo: ive been meaning to set it back to this since the whole squip-fiasco

DramaQueen: YOU MADE A HAMILTON REFERENCE I LOVE YOU OMG

DramaQueen: also, that's super cute!!!

MythicBitch: i ship it

PinkBerry: we all do, babe

RolanInTheDeep: *cries in spanish* if only our dream may come true

FlamingBisexual: you missed my fuckin presentation on why tony hawks mt dew and green mt dew suck

PlayerOne: we all know they suck though????

FlamingBisexual: yea, but still

* * *

**Two Player Game**

_Today at 1:13 AM_

PlayerTwo: we have weird friends. Rich never shuts up, so i turned off notifications

PlayerOne: i was wondering where you went lol

PlayerOne: you heading to bed?

PlayerTwo: yeah. good night, Micah

PlayerTwo: I love you

PlayerOne: i love you too, miah. sweet dreams.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**I SET ANOTHER FIRE FUCK**

_Today at 2:46 PM_

MythicBitch: fuck i read up

MythicBitch: jeremy i am so so sorry

MythicBitch: i was just mad at jake for bejng with christine and mad t brooke for being with you and just...you got caught up in all of that

MythicBitch: thats no excuse but i am.so so sorry.

PlayerTwo: it's ok, Chloe, you'd had a lot to drink. yiu didnt really know what you were doing...

MythicBitch: eitherway, that's still such a shitty thig to do...

MythicBitch: and the fact that your goddamn squip wouldnt let you leave...i thought that when you said you had to go but couldnt stand...i vaguly remember thinking you were being coy...

PlayerTwo: i figured. i do forgive you chloe. Do you want to go get froyo to prove it? [Smile Emoji]

MythicBitch: Id like that. I can also help you with the nailpolish your evil mother made you get?

PlayerOne: nah, it's actually pretty cool, i like the yellow. though, blue would probably look best? idk

MythicBitch: well, eitherway, i can help out with it

* * *

  **Are Michael and Jeremy dating now?**

_Today at 2:47 PM_

DramaQueen: ok, who else thinks the player one and player two thing is adorable?

MythicBitch: *raises both hands*

FlamingBisexual: theyre so dating

PinkBerry: ITS SO CUTE

RolanInTheDeep: I WANT SOMETHING LIKE THEMMMMM [Broken Heart Emoji]

TotallyBoss: they're Cute and Rich we Need To up Our Game to remain Goals

PinkBerry: seriously?

TotallyBoss: yes

FlamingBisexual: i refuse to lose to them!!!!!!

DramaQueen: theyve been friends since they were like, 4. you cant win

FlamingBisexual: QIDNEOALKWKDND I WILL SOMEHOW

TotallyBoss: we Must Find A Way to be the Superior Gay Couple!!!!!

MythicBitch: this wont end well

PinkBerry: they arent even a couple yet...

* * *

**I SET ANOTHER FIRE FUCK**

_Today at 3:15 PM_

_PlayerTwo changed chat name to 'JEREMY HEERE IS SUPERIOR TO MICHAEL MELL'_

PlayerTwo: GUYS I WON AT RAINVOW ROAD

PlayerTwo: I NEVER WIN

PlayerOne: IT WAS A FLUKE I WAS HIGH AND DISTRACTED

PlayerTwo: YOU DONT EVEN HAVE WEED YOU SMOKED IT AALL YOU FUCKING STONER

PlayerOne: FUCKING FIGHT ME

FlamingBisexual: *Chants* FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!

PlayerOne: MEET ME AT THE DENNY'S PARKING LOTT AT 3 AM

PlayerTwo: YOURE ON, ASSHOLE

PlayerTwo: WINNER GETS TO BE PLAYER ONE

TotallyBoss: why

MythicBitch: can i film the fight??

PinkBerry: wth guyys

DramaQueen: no fighting in denny's parking lots at 3 AM!!!!!

RolanInTheDeep: yall should listenn to mom

PlayerTwo: But i wanna fight michael

PlayerOne: but i wanna fight Jeremy

TotallyBoss: yiu guys are lame

DramaQueen: No fighting.

PlayerTwo: fine...

PlayerOne: damn it fine

* * *

**Two Player Game**

_Today at 3:37 PM_

PlayerTwo: we are still going to denny's right?

PlayerOne: im right next to you???? but yeah

PlayerTwo: ok, ok, good, ill put away my phone now, bby. and youre going down.

* * *

**JEREMY HEERE IS SUPERIOR TO MICHAEL MELL**

_Today at 3:42 PM_

_PlayerOne is offline_

_PlayerTwo is offline_

FlamingBisexual: oh, they left

TotallyBoss: nYOOM

MythicBitch: theyre gay

DramaQueen: wth

PinkBerry: anyoje wannna go to denny's though? im craving pancakes now becayse of them lol

DramaQueen: im in!!!

FlamingBisexual: lets go!

TotallyBoss: Rich, pick me Up and I'll Go

RolanInTheDeep: i need a ride too, rip

PinkBerry: i can pick u up, jen~

RolanInTheDeep: see you soon, brooke~~~

MythicBitch: see you all there

* * *

 

_Today at 4:58 PM_

FlamingBisexual: ABORT ABORT I SAW JEREMY AND MICHAEK THEY WERE IN A BOOTH

FlamingBisexual: THEU WERE KISSING SO THEY DIDNT SEE ME AND JAKE WE ARE OUTSIDE WE CANT GO IN

FlamingBisexual: THEY ARE ONNA DATE

DramaQueen: So they are dating!!!!

TotallyBoss: [Boyfs.jpg]

RolanInTheDeep: awww thats cute

PinkBerry: so adorable!!!

MythicBitch: let's just go anyway

MythicBitch: i mean, let's act like we dont see them?

_PlayerOne is online_

PlayerOne: WHY TF IS MY PHONE BUZZING NONSTOP? IM CURRENTLY DOING SOMETHING

PlayerOne: FUCK

_PlayerOne is offline_

FlamingBisexual: EVACUATE

* * *

**Two Player Game**

_Today at 9:10 PM_

PlayerTwo: we need to eventually talk about this to them

PlayerOne: I know hut i dont wanna!!!

PlayerTwo: tbh i dont either...but rich wont stop freaking out

PlayerOne: let's do it tomorrow then?

PlayerTwo: ok, micah

PlayerOne: [Red Heart Emoji] night, Jerebear

PlayerTwo: [Blue Heart Emoji] goodnight, dork, im scared for tomorrow but we can do it

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a fun chapter. im gonna see hamilton the day im making jere see it so yeah!! 

**Saint Christine**

_Today at 7:10 AM_

PlayerTwo: so...you guys saw Michael and I yesterday?

FlamingBisexual: yeah im sorry

PlayerOne: dont be! it just...took us by surprise...

PlayerTwo: we wanted to tell you guys, but we wanted to knock out at least one date. We've only been dating for...4 days now?

PlayerOne: 3, cuz we started dating on monday. it's wednesdsy, dude, not thursday

FlamingBisexual: wow, kissing on the first date and second day

TotallyBoss: hush Rich you Kissed Me When you first asked me out

TotallyBoss: It was How you Asked Me Out, damn it

FlamingBisexual: jAKE THEY DIDNT NEED TO KNOW THAT

MythicBitch: /Exposed, bitch/

PinkBerry: rip richard

RolanInTheDeep: wouldnt that make Rich Dick?

PlayerTwo: lmao yes

FlamingBisexual: SHUT UP SHUT UP LETS FOCUS ON JERE AND MIKEY THEYRE GAY

PlayerOne: yes, we are dating

PlayerTwo: sorry for not telling you guys

DramaQueen: we could already tell, bby

PlayerTwo: fuck really?

PinkBerry: the player 1 player 2 thing was a warning sign lmao

PlayerTwo: but it was my user before the Wintergreen FloppyDisk™????

TotallyBoss: Either way. also, Thats A good Name

_TotallyBoss changed chat name to 'Wintergreen Floppy Disk™'_

PlayerOne: n i c e

FlamingBisexual: lmao anyway, guys, im bored as fuck

TotallyBoss: we could Always Fuck ;)))

PlayerTwo: y i k e s

_PlayerTwo has left the chat_

_PlayerOne added PlayerTwo to the chat_

PlayerTwo: tOP 10 ANIME BETRAYALS????????

PlayerOne: weeb. but guys, rollback the explict jokes. jere is an innocent child

PlayerTwo: rude??????

PinkBerry: lmaooo

RolanInTheDeep: awww lil jere is the group soft boi

PlayerTwo: IM NOT A SFOT BOI WTFF

PlayerOne: dude. you love moana.

PlayerOne: you know every single frozen song by heart.

PlayerOne: you cry during wicked.

PlayerOne: youre a soft boi and i love it.

DramaQueen: I HEARD WICKED????

DramaQueen: WHENEVER I SEE SOMEONE LESS FORTUNATE THAN I

DramaQueen: -And lets face it, who isnt less fortunate than I?-

DramaQueen: MY TENDER HEART TENDS TO START TO BLEED...

PlayerTwo: aND WHEN SOMEONE NEEDS A MAKEOVER I SIMPLY MUST TAKE OVER!

PlayerTwo: I KNOW, I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THEY NEED!

PlayerTwo: this proves nothing

DramaQueen: AND EVEN IN YOUR CASE (though its the toughest case ive yet to face...) DONT WORRY, IM DETERMIND TO SUCCEED

PlayerTwo: FOLLOW MY LEADDD

PlayerOne: And yes...indeed...

MythicBitch: You will be

PinkBerry: POPULAR

PinkBerry: YOURE GONNA BE POPULAR!

TotallyBoss: I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys!

TotallyBoss: little ways to flirt and flounce~

FlamingBisexual: wtf

FlamingBisexual: wtf is this?

PlayerTwo: SING RICH ITS WICKED

PlayerOne: jeremy listens to wicked all the time and so i know this song by heart lol help me

FlamingBisexual: ive always liked things like Jersey Boys and Hamilton...not wicked rip

DramaQueen: HAMILTON IS MY KINKKKK

RolanInTheDeep: i never thought id ever see christine say kink omfg

PlayerTwo: OH RIGHT I GOT TICKETS TO SEE IT

DramaQueen: aND YOU NEVE R TOLD ME?!

DramaQueen: I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, JEREMIAH

PlayerTwo: Im going to LA on oct 7th to watch it with my uncle Jeff

PlayerTwo: im so excited!

DramaQueen: //pterodactyl noises// wHY DIDNT YOU INVITE MEEEEE AHAHHH

PlayerTwo: lmao tickets were like $185 dollars and those are the worst seats (the balcony)

PlayerTwo: im lucky to go at all

PlayerOne: THATS NOT FAIR I WANAN GO TOO

PlayerTwo: BUY UR OWN TICKETS

FlamingBisexual: im buying some tickets damn it!

PinkBerry: i just bought all 7 of us who werent invited plane tickets and tickets to the show. It was the 2 oclock show, right?

PlayerTwo: yes, but how???

PinkBerry: my family is rich. i got the seats in the balcony as well. theyre all thats left.

PlayerTwo: ....WE ARE ALL SEEING HAMILTON OMFG

TotallyBoss: THAMK YOU BROOKE BTW RICH AND CHRIS ARE DYING IN CLASS

PlayerOne: WHOO! HAMILTON! WE NEED A FUCKIN HOTEL SHIT

PinkBerry: booked it already.

PlayerTwo: can i stay in the hotel with you guys? i dont wanna bug my aunt and uncle. i just found out shes pregnant

PlayerOne: Holy shit

RolanInTheDeep: BABYYYYY AND YESSS WE ARE ALL GOING TO LA BITCHESSSS

TotallyBoss: GUYS RICH FELL OUT OF HIS SEAT HES SQUEELING OMFG

TotallyBoss: CHRISTINE IS DOWN TOO OMDGGG

PlayerTwo: RIP US ALL


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this includes and abusive Mr. Goranski. So...dont read if you feel uncomfortable reading about a homophobic abusive asshole.  
> Also, I swear, I swear I love Richie! I'm not trying to be evil!

**Wintergreen Floppy Disk™**

_Today at 11:57 PM_

FlamingBisexual: guys h elp me

FlamingBisexual: my da d went trhoug my phkone today amd found out i m dating jake

FlamingBisexual: ge thre w me out afte r telling me he didnt rais e me to be a limpwrisged faag help

FlamingBisexual: im so cold help me

FlamingBisexual: plse please fuxk

FlamingBisexaul: i donr knoe whrre i can go helo

PlayerOne: holy fuck, Rich, where are you?

_FlamingBisexual sent their location to the chat_

PlayerOne: im on my way.

* * *

**PlayerOne, TotallyBoss**

_Today at 2:37 AM_

PlayerOne: Jake, i think ur asleep, but i picked rich up. his dad threw him out for being Bi. he's really shaken up. He can stay at my house tonight, or whenever, my parents are fine with it. I just thought I should let you know, considering you're his datemate.

PlayerOne: he was sobbing and he has a lot of bruises on his arms. he also has a black eye and his lip was bleeding.

PlayerOne: he was also babbling tjat his dad was gonna shut off his phone in the morning, so he wont be online unless he earns some money.

PlayerOne: call me when you read these. He and I aren't going to school tomorrow. today. whatever. just call me.

* * *

**Wintergreen Floppy Disk™**

_Today at 5:46 AM_

PinkBerry: omfg Rich, are you ok?! I am so sorry

PlayerTwo: rich! do you need us to call the cops on yohr dad?

MythicBitch: do you need somewhere to dtay?

RolanInTheDeep: i am SO gonna murder your dad! what a fucking scumbag!!

DramaQueen: oh god, Richie! I hope you're ok!!

PlayerOne: guys calm down, he's safe. He's asleep right now at my place.

PlayerOne: wheres jake?

TotallyBoss: Fuck Michael Im coming iver

TotallyBoss: Fuck school Rich is more Important

PlayerOne: dont ring the door bell when you come. he was exhausted and needs to sleep.

PlayerTwo: you two better keep us updated on him. 

PlayerOne: you got it, bby. Also, chloe, he can stay at my house. my parents understand.

PlayerOne: theyre also gonna talk to the police and see if we can keep Rich with us if he doesn't have any family nearby...

PlayerOne: im guessing he doesnt considering he came to us first.

TotallyBoss: the Only family He's Close to is this One Cousin that lives in New York. They travel alot Though Apparently. So they Wouldnt Be Able to take care of him...

PlayerOne: my family will take him in, i swear. My mom and dad already think he's amazingly nice and really enjoy his company. Turns out he's in my mom's class.

TotallyBoss: He Never mentioned That Before.

MythicBitch: If he needs money or anything I can float him some. god knows My Family is loaded

PinkBerry: mine too!

PlayerTwo: if he ever needs somewhere to go, like if your place doesnt work, he can come to my place.

PlayerOne: thanks guys. I'll be sure to show him this stuff. I will need help paying for his phone though. He had said his dad might shut it off? so yeah... 

* * *

_**Today at 6:21 AM** _

_**Incoming Call: TotallyBoss to PlayerOne** _

**_Accept? Y/N_ **

**_Call Accepted_ **

_JD:_ _Michael?_

_MM: Whats up?_

_JD: Thank you. [A soft sniff]_

_MM: You don't have to thank me, Jake._

_JD: You just saved my boyfriend from living on the streets or crawling back to his abusive dickhead father. I do have to thank you. [A choked-back sob] Thank you so fucking much._

_MM: Well, I'm sure you would've done the same if it had been Jeremy who was in trouble._

_JD: Yeah, b...But still! [Crying] Michael, you saved his life. [A loud sob] I was so fucking useless. I didn't even see the goddamn texts until later._

_MM: Hey, Jake! You can't do this to yourself! It isn't your fault! You needed to sleep!_

_JD: [Barely a whisper] So did you, but you still helped him..._

_MM: Jake, I don't sleep. I haven't since The Play. Jeremy hasn't either. I was just lucky to have my phone on and near me. Jeremy's probably died. Either way, one of us would have saved Rich. It was luck that it was me. So you really don't have to thank- [Muffled voices] [A soft cry and a muffled 'thank you' is heard with some rustling]_

_JD: Michael?_

_RG: [Hoarse] Jake? Michael gave me his phone to talk to you._

_JD: Rich, I am so sorry. So so sorry. I should've been there. I am an awful datemate, I am so sorry...._

_RG: Hey, whoa, Jakey, stop...it's ok. [A cough] You don't have to apologize to me, Jakey! I'm safe now._

_JD: [Silence] [Wavering and watery] What happened to your voice?_

_RG: Oh...um...My dad...kinda...punched me in the throat. It's no big deal though._

_JD: [Voice Breaking] Clearly it is, Richie, if...if it's fucking with your voice! [Anger] I swear to God, I am going to kill your dad!_

_RG: Whoa, hey, last guy who tried ended up in the hospital. Remember my brother, Spencer?_

_JD: Yeah._

_RG: Dad beat the shit out of him and he had a concussion and three broken ribs. That's why he moved to Oregan. Not because of college. Because Dad is an evil bastard. Spencer won't even text me anymore because he thinks Dad will track him down using me._

_JD: Shit. Rich, you need to... [Sniffs] I don't know. Call the police?_

_RG: Mrs. Mell already did. Mr. Mell is helping her out._

_JD: I hope you get to stay with the Mells. They all seem really nice._

_RG: They are. I mean, Michael's a shit head [Laughter and a few rustles are heard] Ok, Ok, not a shithead. [A loud cough] Fuck. But uh...eitherway, I want you here, babe...I'd feel so much better if you were here._

_JD: I'll be there soon. [a soft sniff is heard as well as a jingle of keys] I'm on my way now, Richie. I love you._

_RG: I love you too. See you soon._

_JD: See you._

**_Call Ended_ **

**_Today at 6:38 AM_ **

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i swear richie is ok. heres my proof. hes gonna live and life will slowly get better. also, theres some drug mentions, right in the beginning. things are kinda evening out. also, in this heathers is based of a true story, and theres a reincarnation going on, curtiousy of my buddy Jules. It's not major, but it's there. And this is also an everbody lives kinda thing, so deh is written by alana (that cute little go getter) because everyone thought connor did die. in reality he just got stonned and left to New York. So, evan still lied, saying that he and connor were buddies. then, everything falls to pieces. 1 year later, they's seniors (i know, i changed the time line a little but all well) and oh! connor's back! and a little nicer now! so, alana wrote the musical cuz gfdi that was some grade a drama!! so, yeah. just some info for the future.
> 
> ALSO A PARTY IS COMING UP

**Wintergreen Floppy Disk™**

_Today at 11:39 AM_

PlayerTwo: everything ok?

PlayerOne: theyre asleep. they cried alot but theyre both ok now.

RolanInTheDeep: thank god. can u send a picture of them?

PlayerTwo: u ship it dont u

RolanInTheDeep: well, yeah, but its also proof theyre ok

PlayerOne: [RichJake.jpg] see? sleeping peacefully as i unwind a bit...

PlayerTwo: ur smoking weed without me?

PlayerOne: tf? no! im playing mario kart!

PlayerOne: u really think so low of me to smoke with out you?

DramaQueen: YOU GUYS SHOULDNT SMOKE DRUGS ARE BAD

PlayerTwo: it keeps me calm though!!

DramaQueen: AHH BUT STILL DONT SMOKE IT

PlayerOne: edibles are a thing

PlayerTwo: idk...ive never used cannibis oil???

MythicBitch: seriously guys? rich just got his ass handed to him by his gross old fucko of a father and u are talking about weed?

PinkBerry: well, i think its a good distraction. itll keep up from getting too sad.

RolanInTheDeep: she has a point, chlo

MythicBitch: dont call me chlo

PlayerTwo: ew guys help. they were trying to fix my schedule cuz im missing a pe credit and now i have pe after lunch with guess who

PlayerTwo: RAM SWAN

MythicBitch: oh gross

RolanInTheDeep: isnt his Veronica's twin?

PinkBerry: yeah. he's also a total cheat...

DramaQueen: a cheat?

PinkBerry: he cheated on me. before i went out with jeremy....who cheated on me

PlayerTwo: i didnt actually cheat on you though

PinkBerry: it still felt like you did!

PlayerTwo: i know, im sorry...

MythicBitch: im sorry too, brookie

PlayerOne: Brookie?

MythicBitch: shut up mell

PlayerTwo: ANYWAY kurt donnelly is also in pe. his little sister, martha, she's always been nice to me, but fuck. im gonna die in this class.

RolanInTheDeep: rt

PinkBerry: rt

PlayerOne: rt

DramaQueen: it wont be that bad. which locker room are you using?

PlayerTwo: coach already talked with me about that. im gonna be using the, drum roll please:

PlayerOne: *really bad drumroll*

PlayerTwo: men's! so fuck me. ram and kurt are gonna be shit heads for months...

DramaQueen: its better than using the girls though, right?

PlayerTwo: yeah, but still. i wish i wasnt poor af. then i could get top surgery and not have to worry about my stupid ass binder and having to wear a sports bra instead.

PlayerOne: fuck buying more weed, im getting you top surgery

PlayerTwo: no u arent. im gonna buy it myself. u forget, im the one with a job.

MythicBitch: bullshit, that job pays nothing. I'll pay for it.

PinkBerry: no, i can do it!

DramaQueen: aahhh I'm too poor to help!

PlayerTwo: guys, i can deal with it myself!

PlayerTwo: im almost there. i just need to wait maybe 5 more months.

PlayerOne: but jeremy!!

PlayerTwo: ill live. dont worry about it.

* * *

_Today at 12:19 PM_

PlayerTwo: I HATE THIS SCHOOL

PlayerTwo: ram decided it would be funny to hide my binder, that dick head!!!

MythicBitch: that's it, he's fuckind DEAD.

PinkBerry: He is gonna be dead within the hour. bby, meet me in the courtyard we can rip off his balls together.

DramaQueen: I WANNA HELP. NO ONE PICKS ON MY FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

RolanInTheDeep: IM COMING TOO!

PlayerOne: i would but jake and rich are still shaken up and need me fuck im gonna kick him in the dick tho

PlayerTwo: guys, no, i can find it. im wearing a sports bra. ill live. besides, im only a what...fucking...b? cup? ill be ok.

MythicBitch: im still ripping his dick off.

RolanInTheDeep: poor kurt will have nothing to fuck himself with then

PinkBerry: [laughing emoji] poor bbyyyyy

DramaQueen: ive never been one for being petty, but this is great!

RolanInTheDeep: /shes one of us now/

MythicBitch: COME CHRISSY AS WE TEACH YOU TO BE PETTY

PinkBerry: A WHOLE NEW WORLD, WHERE BITCHY COMEBACKS ARISE

RolanInTheDeep: wHAT THE FUCK BROOKE TJATS BRILLENT

PlayerOne: BROOKE I FUCKIN LOVE YOU NOW

MythicBitch: back off, bitches shes mine

PlayerTwo: i found my binder

PlayerTwo: [howthefuckdidtheygetitupthere.jpg]

DramaQueen: why the heck is it on the rafters?

DramaQueen: is there even a place in the gym that makes it possible to get up there?

PlayerTwo: apparently.

PlayerTwo: couch murphy said he'll get it down for me though

MythicBitch: i hate those two dicksuckers

PinkBerry: we all do babe.

* * *

_Today at 2:39 PM_

TotallyBoss: I Read Up and Kurt Donnelly And Ram Swan are going to fucking Die

TotallyBoss: also. Rich Got a New Number and Account. His dad Shut Down His old One. The Mell's are paying For This One until he can land on his own Two Feet.

_TotallyBoss removed FlamingBisexual from the chat_

_TotallyBoss added Rich Goranski to the chat_

Rich Goranski: hi guys

Rich Goranski: shit my name

_Rich Goranski changed their name to BIBIBI_

BIBIBI: thats better. Jake said Ram And Kurt were dick heads to jeremy, so lets all kill them.

RolanInTheDeep: Heather C is throwing a party tonight. let's go over and fucking destroy them there.

PlayerTwo: i dont wanna go to any parties tonight though

PlayerOne: tbh i dont either 

TotallyBoss: cmon You Guys. It'll be fun. There Will Be Booze, Singing, Drunken dancing. And More!

PlayerTwo: but...video games.

PlayerOne: not to mention, loud noises arent the best thing in the world.

BIBIBI: so wesr your headphones!

RolanInTheDeep: cmon, mike. jer. let's go!

PlayerTwo: ONLY IF MIKEY DOES

PlayerOne: you guys wont leave us alone if we dont say yes, right?

BIBIBI: yeah

TotallyBoss: Pretty Much.

MythicBitch: duh

RolanInTheDeep: we just wanna have fun with you guys.

DramaQueen: even im going

PinkBerry: /shes been corrupted/

PlayerOne: ughhhhh fine. Rich, Jake, u two go together. ill pick up jeremy.

PlayerTwo: fineeeee

BIBIBI: [Thumbs up emoji]

TotallyBoss: lit

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS PARTY TIME! trigger warnings for this and the next chapter: minor underage drinking, underage drug use. basically it's Big Fun plus the other two musical casts. Also, some references to panic attacks and other angsty things. And there's some Jeremy being a bitter old man lol

**The Swan Household**

_7:28 PM_

The house was shaking as the music played.  _"What if, what if we run away? What if, what if we left today?"_  Troye Sivan sang as the bass rattled through the guests. Michael sat in his car, wondering why the hell he agreed to come to this with Jeremy. He looked over at Jeremy, who was biting his lip. He was overdressed. Jeremy wore a dark blue, shortsleeved, button-up shirt with small white dots on it and khaki skinny jeans. He looked like a fuckboy almost, but he was too sweet for that. Michael, however, wore his typical hoodie, though it was unzipped, a tanktop he borrowed from Rich that had a diamond on it, some cargo shorts, his weed socks, and black converse. "I feel like such a poser," he laughed trying to make Jeremy calm down a little bit.

It worked. Jeremy giggled quietly and kissed Michael's cheek. "You look great though," he said sweetly. Right before Michael could kiss him on the lips, Rich and Jake walked over to the car and gestured for them to get out and go into the party. As they both got out, Michael looked over the two of them.

They looked much more appropriate for a party. Jake had a snapback hat, white vans, jeans, and a Cool t-shirt. Rich was wearing Jake's hoodie, a tanktop, khaki shorts, and orange vans. No weed socks or anything weird for them. Jeremy awkwardly pulled on his collar, feeling quite nervous and a little too hot with his binder underneath the buttonup. "Alright, let's find the girls and go party?" Jake grinned. They had a winning smile, as usual, which wasn't fair. Jeremy wished he could look as good as Jake.

"Sounds like a plan," Jeremy squeaked. Michael chuckled quietly and held Jeremy's hand as they walked into the house.  

The music was so much louder inside. There were hundreds of drunk teenagers grinding along to the beat of the song, which was garbled by the loud chatter. Rich and Jake began saying hey to people they knew right away, and were eventually lost amongst the giant crowd of drunk toddlers. Jeremy held Michael's hand tightly as they walked deeper into the crowd. "This is worse than a mosh pit!" Michael yelled to Jeremy as they were jostled around.

"You've never been in a mosh pit!" Jeremy yelled back. The music was thumping and he could feel it rattling his bones. Jeremy's heart pounded in time with the low bass.

"I imagine it's just like this though!" He smiled slightly. Jeremy surrendered to that. Slowly, they fought their way through the crowd.

Maybe an hour later, the pair were seperated. Michael was dancing with Rich, somewhat high Jeremy was avoiding going near bathrooms and bedrooms. Someone had started smoking pot near him, and he was tempted to ask for a hit just so he could relax. It amazed him that Rich was able to be so calm. Then again, the guy probably had like, 7 beers just to get this way. He knew Michael had been nervous, but he was able to smoke away his fears too.

Jeremy sighed softly. He didn't like alcohol and that night…that had just set it in stone. The music was louder than before. Jeremy couldn't understand the song above the chatter. He slowly made his way outside. Christine was out there too. "H-Hey, Chris," he said and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Jere," she smiled. "Why aren't you partying?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he shot back.

"It's too loud for me. I like the after-party feel more. Less people, less music," she smiled slightly at the memory of them being weird together before Jeremy had ruined it all.

"Yeah. That…That's a lot better than the loudness. I don't care what they say in Great Gatsby, big parties aren't intimate. They're obnoxious," he said.

"You're such an old man," Christine giggled and gently punched his arm.

"Back in my day-" he said in a crotchity old voice, "We didn't have no new-fangled floppy-disks that tasted like mint!" The pair laughed.

"I meant what I said that night, by the way. It really is killer to hang out with you," she smiled.

"I meant it too," Jeremy said. "A-And not just because I had a crush on you. You're a ton of fun to hang out with. You're great," he said.

"So are you, Jeremy," she smiled. The two sat in a comfortable quiet, excluding the sounds from the party, for a good half hour until Michael came outside in tears.

"Michael! Are you ok??" Jeremy asked in a pabic as he moved to wipe away his boyfriend's tears.

"You dick, I thought you ditched me again!" Michael said and hugged Jeremy tightly. Jeremy hugged Michael back just as hard.

"Sorry, the party was just too packed," Jeremy whispered and began rubbing soft circles onto Michael's back.

"It's ok…I just got worried," he said. He looked at Jeremy. His eyes weren't red like before. Still a little pink, but either way he was sobering up.

"Hey, loverboys, you two should sit down," Christine smiled up at them. She pointed into the night and they saw a firework show had started across town. Jeremy and Michael sat down next to her, Jeremy's head on Michael's shoulder, and they watched the show.

Within an hour, the entire group was outside. Rich was getting nervous with all the smoke, and even though he knew it was just pot, he didn't want to be there anymore. Jake's knees were bugging them, so they wanted to just sit down and get some peace. Chloe was drinking too much, so Brooke wanted her outside to sober up. Jenna was giving them all waters and taking over the role of mom-friend for the night.

"Hey, guys?" Rich broke the silence amongst the group. Everyone shifted to look at him. "I'm sorry for setting that fire," he mumbled.

"Don't apologize, you weren't the one doing it. It was the sq- Tic-tac," Christine said. She gently placed her hand on Rich's shoulder. Rich was thankful he still had Jake's hoodie on. He didn't want her to touch the scars he had with her bare hands. She'd be disgusted, is what he thought.

"Even still. I started it and now I hate being near smoke," he sighed quietly. "Even those damn tiki torches in the back make me nervous too," he said.

"Honestly, I don't blame you, Rich," Michael spoke up. "You nearly died. Anyone would be terrified after something like that."

"Yeah, bro," Jake said. They wrapped their arm around Rich and pulled him close. "Besides, I'm happy that house is gone. Too many bad memories, you know?" They said and offered a sad smile.

"Way to many memoriesss," Chloe slurred. She had laid down, her head on Brooke's lap. Eventually, when the party was a little less rager, more relaxing and drinking, the group ended up back inside. Time to do what they had came for.

 

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	14. Another non-update, I'm sorry

You guys are all so sweet, wow. Ok, so...I don't have a good computer RN...so dont expect updates on this or my Scott pilgrim ah until I have one. I may start another story that'll just be like...drabbles though, cuz those are short. I'm really sorry that I dont update especially with such a cliffhanger. I just have a lot of trouble typing and editing on my phone. I swear this will change eventually.

Love you guys

-B


	15. Not an update, but READ ME

I HAVE A COMPUTER AGAIN AND SCHOOL IS OVER!!!!! SO THAT MEANS THIS CAN UPDATE AGAIN AND SO CAN MY SCOTT PILGRIM AU! FEEL FREE TO SEND IN DIFFERENT IDEAS YOU'D LIKE TO SEE IN THIS OR MY OTHER WORKS!!  
-B


	16. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a real update!

The squad soon walked back into the party. The music wasn't as loud. Heather C. was laughing with Veronica Swan. Heather D. and Heather M. were lying on the floor drinking. Some others were outside smoking pot. Red solo cups were everywhere. Ram and Kurt were nowhere to be seen. Rich strolled over to the main Heather. "Hey, Heather?" He smiled at her and she surprisingly smiled back.

"Hey, Rich," she said sweetly. "What's up?" She asked. Jeremy, watching from the side, figured she was acting sweet either because she wanted Veronica to like her, or she wanted Rich to like her. Either way, it was eerily reminiscent of his mother; it sent chills down his spine.

"I was wondering if Kurt and Ram were still here?" Rich asked. She nodded with a smirk.

"They're fucking upstairs," She said, her voice tainted with malevolence. The group was shocked to say the least.

"Wait," Jeremy piped up. "They're gay?!" Heather C. nodded.

"Well, Kurt is. Ram is bi," she said.

"Then why do they keep picking on me for being trans?!" Jeremy shouted and pulled at his hair. He was getting worked up and he didn't mean to out himself, but he didn't understand. Heather went silent and Veronica and the other two Heathers looked at him.

"Kurt and Ram are picking on you?"

"You're trans?"

"Those dick heads!"

Heather C.'s eyes lit up with fury. "They...are picking on you...for being trans?" She looked upstairs, hell in her eyes. "Those motherfuckers know that I'm-" She growled. "They're dead." They all watched in stunned silence as Heather ran upstairs.

"Wait..." Jeremy leaned over to Jake. "is she trans?" He asked. He and Jake had been bonding at school ever since Jake came out as nonbinary. Trans folk have to stick together, right?

"I...It sounds like it..." Jake whispered. He looked from Chloe, to Brooke to Jenna. None of them seemed to know anything. Then they heard screams from upstairs.

"I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE YOU TOO!" Heather's voice rang out like a demon from hell. Next thing they all knew, Kurt and Ram ran down in their underwear, trying to get away from Heather. Instead, she grabbed them both by the ear. "Apologize."

Veronica, who had been sitting on the couch, stood. She walked to Ram, and now that they were closer together, it was clear they were twins to Jeremy. "Ram...I can't fucking believe you," She glared at him.

"I-I'm sorry," Kurt said first. He looked up at Jeremy. "I...didn't think...A-and uh...I'm sorry," he said. Kurt was clearly the nicer of the two dumbasses. Ram said nothing. His sister punched him.

"Just leave Jeremy alone," Veronica growled at her brother. She turned to Jeremy. "Jeremy...I'm really sorry," she said. "If I had known my brother and his boyfriend were such shit heads!" She glared at them both. "I would've done something..." She smiled sadly. "I promise they won't bug you anymore."

Soon after, the group went home. They were all...confused to say the least.

 

* * *

 

**Wintergreen Floppy Disk™**

_Today at 2:28 AM_

 

PlayerTwo: sooo are we not gonna talk about this?

BiBiBi: I don't even know what we could say?

TotallyBoss: i didn't Realize the Girls were actually....Nice?

MythicBitch: im...very confused

PinkBerry: Maybe we shoud just....forget about it?

PlayerOne: How??? Heather 1 and VS stood up for jeremy? And Heather 1 is probably trans?

DramaQueen: Guys she probably isn't fully out yet. So let's just...go to sleep and pretend this never happened. hopefully veronica fills through on her promise that her brother and kurt wont bug Jere anymore...


	17. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRANS BOYS CAN BE FEM TOO  
> BOYS CAN BE FEM  
> LET BOYS BE FEMININE  
> aka the chapter where jere actually wants to wear a dress because it makes him feel happy (yes this is based on me oops)  
> (PS also i found out im not a demiguy, but more genderqueer. so they/them and the name is just B!)

**Wintergreen Floppy Disk™**

_Today at 12:36_

 

Pinkberry: Anyone wanna go to the mall today?

PlayerTwo: If you can pick me up, i'll go brooke

PlayerOne: I have to take care of rich and jake...rich's burns started hurting and so did jake's legs im sorry

MythicBitch: im sick, babe...

DramaQueen: If i have a ride, I can go!

RolanInTheDeep: My parents are being dicks; i cant go [Crying emoji]

Pinkberry: that's ok! I just need to get out of my house for a while. J+C, I'm on my way! [Pink Heart Emoji]

 

* * *

 

"So, Brooke?" Christine started from the back seat of Brooke's mom's SUV. "Why did you wanna get out of your house?" She leaned forward from the middle seat, and rested her head on the middle compartment of the car.

"My brother is home and..." She shook her head. "He's an asshole."

"Oof, he must be pretty bad," Jeremy said and looked at Brooke sadly. "If...uh....If you need to like...vent, me and Chris are always here for you," Jeremy said and put a hand on her shoulder.

Brooke smiled as she pulled into the mall parking lot. "Thanks, guys. I don't wanna like...get into gritty details, but...it has to do with my bulimia and alopecia," She said with a shrug.

Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows. "What's alopecia?" he asked.

"It's when someone loses their hair prematurely!" Christine piped up. "Wait, Brooke- you have alopecia?" Her eyes widened. Brooke nodded.

"It isn't that bad though. I have a bunch of wigs and Chloe taught me to draw eyebrows when it first started," she smiled nostalgically. She slowly pulled off her blonde wig and revealed she was completely bald. She was able to rock it though. Jeremy's face flushed. Brooke was always really pretty and the fact that she was comfortable enough to reveal something like this flustered him.

"Brooke, you look so pretty even without the wig!!" Christine squealed and hugged her. "I wish I was as pretty as youuuu!!! You are an angel!" Christine smiled brightly. Brooke giggled and hugged Christine back.

"Thanks," she said softly. She put her wig back on, then unlocked the doors. "Shall we go in?" Brooke asked sweetly, and they all ventured in to Teenager-Ville. The Mall.

They walked around and soon enough, Jeremy had paused. Something caught his eye as the girls were trying on homecoming dresses. The dance was coming up, and Brooke had decided she didn't want to wear an old dress again. They were seniors after all!

Jeremy had seen a beautiful dress. His face turned bright red. Why was he looking at dresses?! Had his mother been right all alone? Had transitioning been a huge mistake? He gulped, then called for Christine. "Hey, Chris?" He called.

Christine emerged from the dressing room where she had been zipping the dress Brooke was trying on. "What's up, Jere?" she asked.

"Boys...even trans-boys...can wear dresses, right?" He asked shyly as he looked at the dark blue dress. The sparkles on it made it look like the night sky. He...really loved it. He had always kind of liked girls clothes, save for when his mother forced him into them whilst insisting he was a girl... Was he really just a girl though? He bit his lip.

"Yeah, of course!" Christine smiled. "That one would look really cute on you, Jere," she said sweetly. Brooke yelled that she was stuck in the dress, so Christine ran back, leaving Jeremy with his thoughts. He thought about how he would look in the dress. He gently touched the fabric and realized there was a slit so the leg could stick out. He gulped. He...did have long legs....

"Brooke?" he asked as he grabbed the dress. "C-Can I share the dressing room with you?" He asked, as he saw all the others were occupied.

"Come on in," Brooke grunted and Christine opened the door for him. Brooke was pulling on a beautiful yellow gown, but for some reason the zipper was stuck, so she had been jumping around with Christine trying to get it undone, and her wig had fallen off in the process.

Jeremy giggled slightly and put the wig on the chair for her. "D-Do...you think I'd look silly in this dress?" he asked Brooke when she turned to look at him. Her eyes went wide.

"Jeremy, that would be amazing on you-" She stopped. "Wait, don't you hate wearing girl's clothes?" She asked. Jeremy shrugged.

"Only when my mom is making me and...you know. Calling me a girl," he said shyly. He looked at the dress again. "I-...I think I wanna try this one on..." He said softly. "Can you guys help?" he asked softly. Both girls nodded and stopped worrying about the broken zipper for a minute to help Jeremy out of his binder, then into the dress. When he was finally wearing it, his face flushed. "I...don't hate it," he said softly. Sure, he did look like a girl, but...it made him feel good? It was weird. And yes, he felt dysphoric, but he also felt...pretty? And handsome? At the same time? It was indescribable.

* * *

 

**Wintergreen Floppy Disk™**

_Today at 2:28_

 

PlayerTwo:  _[IFeelPretty.jpg]_

* * *

 

Jeremy ended up leaving the mall with $40 less than what he originally had, but with a whole new outfit from the "girl's" section in JC Penny.


	18. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PERIODS SUCK
> 
> (mine like,,,,just ended and i want jere to suffer too)

**Wintergreen Floppy Disk™**

_Today at 11:32 AM_

 

PlayerOne: Jere, that dress looks so good on you!

BIBIBI: I wish i could rock a dress like that lmao

TotallyBoss: jere we should go dress Shopping soon together lol

TotallyBoss: also, We've decided

TotallyBoss: Rich is moving In with me

DramaQueen: Wait, Jake, where do you even live?

TotallyBoss: I found some left Over cash in My house, and someone, I think My Mom, sends me checks Every month

TotallyBoss: So I rented an Apartment

BIBIBI: ITS TOTALLY COOL

DramaQueen: that's so cool guys! I'm happy for you!

PlayerTwo: hii...what did i miss?

MythicBitch: Rich and Jake are moving in together

RolanInTheDeep: that is just so dang cute...

Pinkberry: guys im still tired why are you all up? it's the weekend!

PlayerOne: im only up because Jake came over at the fuckin crack of dawn to get rich

BIBIBI: rip sorry about that

TotallyBoss: yeah, Sorry

PlayerTwo: anyone have chocolate? and a puke bag...

MythicBitch: you ok?

PlayerTwo: i slept in my binder and  my period started

PlayerTwo: now inm jusut too lazy and sore to take my binder off so i feel sick

Pinkberry: JEREMY THAT ISNT HEALTHY IM ON MY WAY

DramaQueen: Here I come, jere!!!

PlayerOne: Im coming too!!

TotallyBoss: me and Rich will Be there

PlayerTwo: no im fine

PlayerTwo: fine ill takke it off

PlayerTwo: im safe now, ok?

PlayerOne: that's still dangerous, jere!

PlayerTwo: im fine. i took it off

PlayerTwo: i think im gonna nap

* * *

 

_Today at 12:23 PM_

_DramaQueen created a new chat_ **  
**

_DramaQueen added BIBIBI, MythicBitch, PinkBerry, RolanInTheDeep, TotallyBoss and PlayerOne to the chat_ _DramaQueen named the chat **Jeremy Protection Squad**_

**Jeremy Protection Squad**

DramaQueen: im worried about Jeremy

PlayerOne: I am too....

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave ideas and critiques in the comments! thank you!  
> -B


End file.
